Payback
by Aria Oh
Summary: Bella was bullied by the Pack when they were in middle school. She moved deciding that she cant take it anymore. But what happens when she comes home? Who will imprint on her? How many will imprint on her? Will she forgive her brother for bullying her?
1. Home Coming

Chapter 1: Walk Down Memory Lane

My name is Isabella Swan. But call me Isabella and you'll wake up in the hospital, only people I hate call me Isabella. My friends call me Izzy.

I am currently on a plane back to my personal hell hole, La Push. I moved because of Jared and Jacob Black and their gang. They would bully me in the hallways of La Push Middle School. And now, after five years I'm back for payback.

I remember the day I left as if it were yesterday.

**_Begin Flashback:_**

**I was walking into the school with my head down waiting today's taunts about whatever they could come up with. My father, Charlie is the tribe's chief and doesn't know about these kids bullying me. He just thinks I'm super clumsy. I only have one friend but that doesn't bother me...**

**"Loser!" Sam, one of the bigger ass wholes besides Jake and his twin Jared, shouted really close to my ear. Then he shoved me into the lockers while my brother, Embry threw my books all over the hallway. Yea, my own brother treats me like shit. Funny thing is he'll act like the perfect big brother when it's just us two home, he tries to get me to talk to him. But, I never spend time with him because every time I look at him I remember all that he's done to me.**

**Wanna know my favorite part of all this? Leah, the "bitch" of the group, and Paul, the biggest "ass whole" of the group always stay behind and help me back up, they never bully me. I don't understand why though, I mean yea I'm grateful, but they're mean to everyone else.**

**Everyone from the "Black Heart" gang (my name for them) left besides Paul. I started getting back up when a hand was held out in front of me. I looked up, and it was Paul. When I got back up he spoke.**

**"I'm sorry about that, again, Izzy." I blushed at his nickname for me.**

**"Don't be sorry for something you didn't do."**

**"Ok, ok, but someone needs to apologize."**

**"Doesn't mean it needs to be you."**

**"Alright, then I'm sorry for apologizing."**

**"You apologize too much."**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"Stop apologizing!"**

**"Sorr-"**

**"Stop!"**

**"Ok, ok."**

**"So where's Leah?"**

**"Out sick...she says hi."**

**"Oh, that sucks, tell her I said 'I'm gonna miss her."**

**"You act like she's moving away."**

**"She's not, I am..." As I said that he looked away.**

**"Oh, I'll miss you. Is today your last day? Does Embry know?"**

**"Yes, today is my last day but no, Embry doesn't know. And I don't want him to know until I'm gone, so can you keep it a secret?"**

**"Sure. So, you're moving because of them?"**

**"Yeah, I can't take it anymore, and my dad is getting suspicious of me."**

**"Of you?"**

**"Yea, there's a reason I wear this arm warmers, and it's not for fashion."**

**"You mean you-"**

**"Yes, I cut myself, there's no other way of dealing with the pain."**

**"Give me your wrist."**

**"No!"**

**"Just gimme, I want to see what you've done."**

**"No, I don't think that's a good id-" Before I got a chance to finish my sentence he yanked my arm towards him and pulled off my arm warmer. Almost every inch of my forearm was covered in cuts, they weren't thin either. They were one to two inched long and two maybe three millimeters deep. I looked in his eyes to see them full of tears. Yet, only one managed to escape.**

**"Does Seth know about this?"**

**"He may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I tell him everything."**

**"You need to tell someone."**

**"I did, I told you and you are not going to tell anyone else because I do not want to delay me leaving understand?" He hesitated before nodding his head. "You should go, don't want the Blacks to get suspicious." He nodded then left, and almost instantly Seth was by my side. I'll miss him, Paul, Leah and my dad the most.**

**_End of Flashback!_**

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Seattle in five minutes so please fasten your seat belts."

I left the plane, grabbed all my bags and went to my Ferrari Enzo. It's white with a black rose covered in blood on the hood. With all the upgrades I added to this car, it's able to go up to 500 mph. I call it Black Rose. Attached to the back of my car was one of those things for moving. In there I had my furniture and my four motorcycles. Each of my motorcycles had similar paint jobs done in different colors, and each bike came from a different company. The first motorcycle I got was a Honda, it's painted black with silver flames. The second motorcycle was a Buell, it's painted black with blue flames. The third bike was an Aprilia, it's red with black flames. And my last and favorite bike is my red with white flames Ducati. As you can tell I LOVE having flame tattoos on my bikes.

Each of my motorcycles reach at least 450 mph. I LOVE speed, it's a werewolf thing. Oops, forgot to mention, I'm a werewolf, well shape shifter. In my wolf form, I'm all black, but my tail is silver, my paws are brown, and my ears are white.

After the two hour drive I dropped everything off at MY house on the La Push reservation. I took all my motorcycles and put them in the garage that already held my 2001 Chevrolet Camaro. It was black with a white rose covered with blood on the hood. I call this one White Rose.

I took my helmet, which was black and had silver starts scattered all over it, and my Ducati and rode to my dad's house. When I got there five minutes later, I noticed everyone was in the back, where the driveway ended. Oh goody! Note sarcasm. When I took off my helmet I noticed everyone was in the back, staring at me with their mouths wide open. I looked around and noticed my dad walked up to me.

"May I help you miss?"

"Daddy!" I squealed and have him a BIG hug.

All the guys, that I knew were Jacob, Jared, Embry, Sam and Quil (by their faces) all gasped in shock and said

"Bella?"

While Paul, Leah and Seth ran up to me, and screamed

"Izzy!"

I turned to the boys behind me and said "It's Isabella to you."


	2. Jokester

Response to Review:

Bea: listen, i would rather know whether or not people like the story to continue, i enjoy writing but if only a few people like my story, then i wont continue writing, ill give it away for adoption. And i know for a fact that i am not the ONLY person on fanfiction that does this sort of thing.

MOVING ON:

I inwardly winced as I heard Embry say, "Hey Bellsy-Boo." I turned and glared at him so hard, he visibly flinched. Good.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to do this here."

"Then lets go inside." I looked around before deciding.

"Fine."

"Lead the way."

"Whatever," When we reached the living room, we stopped. The house looked the same(picture Bella's actual house but with an extra room for Embry.)

"So how've you been Bellsy?"

"Cut the crap. I told you it's Isabella. Now, what do you want?"

"To apologize."

As soon as that I left his mouth I busted out laughing.

"You want to apologize, and let me guess. You expected me to forgive you?"

Hesitantly he nodded.

"Well, no. For seven years, you and your friends put me through hell. You, you were my brother, and you were supposed to protect me, yet, instead you went against me. Does dad even know the true reason I left? Does he know, that his son bullied his daughter for the fun of it? Does he know that you actually left a scar on me? DOES HE?" I lifted up my shirt to show him the scar he left on my stomach. You could read it perfectly, even after three years and becoming a shape shifter, USELESS was still etched perfectly on my skin

Embry replied in a broken whisper, "Bells, I-"

"I thought I told you it was Isabella!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Isabella. When I found out you left that day, I expected to feel relieved and uncaring. Instead, I felt agonizing pain. I stayed home for seven days. During those seven days I relived everything I did to you those three years, and I felt so horrible. I wanted to find you, but you _know_ how Renee feels about me. I-I wish I had been a better brother to you. I wish I had been your protector. I wish we had the closest brother and sister relationship ever, but I-you-we didn't and I'm sorry. When I returned to school, I didn't bother to hang out with the gang, infact I only recently started re-befriending them**(A/N: Is that a word? lol)**."

Crap, he was about to cry, should I forgive him right now? Does he deserve it? He's pouring his heart out to me, and I feel myself starting to give in but, i don't know if I actually should, I mean he and his friends put me through hell. What should I do?

* * *

><p>END.<p>

What should Bella do?


	3. Long Time Coming

_Recap:_

_Embry replied in a broken whisper, "Bells, I-"_

_"I thought I told you it was Isabella!"_

_"I-I-I'm sorry, Isabella. When I found out you left that day, I expected to feel relieved and uncaring. Instead, I felt agonizing pain. I stayed home for seven days. During those seven days I relived everything I did to you those three years, and I felt so horrible. I wanted to find you, but you know how Renee feels about me. I-I wish I had been a better brother to you. I wish I had been your protector. I wish we had the closest brother and sister relationship ever, but I-you-we didn't and I'm sorry. When I returned to school, I didn't bother to hang out with the gang, infact I only recently started re-befriending them**(A/N: Is that a word? lol)**."_

_Crap, he was about to cry, should I forgive him right now? Does he deserve it? He's pouring his heart out to me, and I feel myself starting to give in but, i don't know if I actually should, I mean he and his friends put me through hell. What should I do?_

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked<p>

"W-what?"

"You want me to forgive you? After all you put me through? After all you've done to me? Are you kidding!"

"Bell-Isabella, I'm trully sorry. I-I didn't mean half the things I did I only wanted to fit in."

"So to fit in, you succumbed to peer pressure and tortured you twin sister, for years!"

"If I could take it back, I would. In a heart beat."

"But that doesn't change anything. And it certainly doesn't make me forgive you."

"Isabella! Please? I'm begging you!"

"And what about when I begged for your help? What about when I begged you to stop? What about that!" I was greeted by silence. "Cat got your tongue?" Still nothing. "Whatever, I'm leaving." He didn't try to stop me, and in a way it hurt. Here he is begging me for forgiveness but he won't chase after me.

I walked back outside and sat next to my dad, catching up.

"What's up Bells? I thought you weren't coming until July 18th."

"What's wrong with me coming two weeks early?"

"Well now I have to cancel ALL the plans I made" Cut in Leah.

"Plans? What plans? Plans for what?"

"Well, there's the mass order of..." i tuned out after that. What? That girl can talk. A LOT!

"The party of course!" Paul answered me while Leah droned on and on and on.

"That was supposed to be a surprise!" Seth shouted

"Whoops." He didn't even look sorry.

"Anyways...what have you been upto Chica?" before I got a chance to answer her question, Leah began to drone on and on and on, again. Man can she talk.

"Let her talk Leah," lightly snapped Paul.

"Oh," Leah awkwardly chuckled and continued, "riiiiight. So, Bella, why haven't you called _**or**___visited?"

I glanced awkwardly around the cook out and noticed several people attempting to eavesdrop on our conversation. "Can we talk about this later? Like...when we're alone?" I subtly pointed my head towards the ass-whole I called my brother, and his friends.

"Oh, right, sure."

I could tell they didn't really think we'd talk about it later, so without a second thought, I said, "Why don't you come by my house tonight at 9?" As they nodded their heads I told them I'd see them later and began making my way towards my dad.

"Hi daddy!" I screamed in his ear making him flinch.

"Ergghh, Bells, really?" He asked as he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you know you love it dad. Anyways, I just wanted to stop by so you knew I was here, and so you'd recognize me if you see me on the street. MOVING ON!" I, once again, yelled in his ear, causing him to, once again, roll his eyes and chuckled, "I'm going to head home and start unpacking so I have more time to catch up on things before I start working next week, alright daddy?"

"Sure thing Bells, be safe." Oh he thought he was so clever, telling me what I always tell him when he'd call me just before he'd head into work.

I sarcastically responded with the same answer he gave me every time, "Always am." I kissed his cheek waved to the rest of the elders and made my way back to my motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Once I made it to my house, which was closest to the cliffs, and farthest from Forks, I opened up my garage door and made my way to Camaro and began driving to Port Angeles to buy paint and such and stuff to decorate my house before the people who'll be moving the furniture for me come in three days times.<p>

After twenty minutes I park and begin to make my way to the paint section Wal*Mart had. After spending a ridiculous amount of money on paint, ($174.63 to be exact), curtains ($93.77), pillows ($57.84) and bed sheets ($219.76) I begin to make my way home and realize it's half past five. A few minutes before six I drive into my garage and make about 17 or so trips to and from the garage and into the house dropping the appropriate, I guess decorations, into the appropriate rooms and decide to work on the kitchen while I wait for Seth, Leah and Paul

A few minutes before the clock chimes 9 there is a knock on the door. I sigh in frustration at being interrupted and quickly finish the wall I was painting lilac before heading over to let in the 3 musketeers. Apparently I wasn't as quick as I thought seeing as their was another, this time harsher, knock as I stretched out my arm to open the door.

As soon as I opened the door Leah, Paul and Seth rushed inside and began to check out my 2 bed room, 1.5 bathroom with finished basement, home.

"It's nice, I like it." complimented Seth.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and began to open my mouth when Leah beat me to the punch.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Care to tell me why I haven't heard from you in almost 5 years?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMGEE GUYS: I am SOOOOO sorry for the lack of update. There really is no excuse..I mean sure I work but...I finished high school a semester early...I finished like three weeks ago...I'm sorry. I've neglected you guys : I'll try my best to update as frequently as possible...no promises though because I always seem to break them when I make one for you guys :( I'm a horrible person, I'm so sorry.**

**ANYWAYS:**

**This friday (14 February, 2014) is my birthday! (Yes Valentine's Day :D) I turn 18! Can we get some comments in as an early birthday present?! ALSO..I've made a youtube account and will begin to post videos of me covering songs, I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out, I'll let you know when I post the first video :D In the mean time...maybe subscribe to my channel :) I'll post the link to my profile page :D  
>ALSO...for my birthday, I am getting a tattoo...ermigosh...I'm so excited!<br>Also...if you DO subscribe to my youtube account, leave a message on my youtube profile and request a cover for me to do..  
>ALSO!(last one I swear) tell ALLLLLLLLL your friends to subscribe to my youtube account..if you like my first video...obviously after I publish it...I'm having a hard time deciding WHAT to sing for my first video...<br>ALSO(alright..I lead...but THIS ONE is the last one...I SWEAR!) I have a twitter, FOLLOW ME...please? the link is also on my profile page :D**


End file.
